It is the practice in the design of the interiors of automobiles and other vehicles to provide a storage compartment, or glove box, in the vehicle's instrument panel on the side of the instrument panel opposite the driver's position for access by the driver or a passenger. The advent of inflatable air bags, redesign of ventilation systems, desire to more efficiently utilize vehicle space and other factors have combined to alter conventional construction of the glove box. Shifting the ventilation system ducts frees space for expanding the glove box by increasing its front to rear dimension. Unfortunately, the depth of the glove box makes reaching articles in the rear of the box difficult. Accordingly, it is desirable to have an expanded glove box in which all articles are easily accessible.
In vehicle manufacturing it is desirable to minimize the number of different components required to construct several vehicle models or versions. The conventional practice has been to construct a single glove box to fit the vehicle model with the least amount of space and also use it for other vehicles models even when more space was available. This practice does not fully utilize available space and is therefor undesirable. It is desirable to have a single glove box frame that accommodates bins of different depths to fully utilize space available in different models while minimizing the number of different components.